


Aftermath

by Shina28



Category: Stranger Mukou Hadan | Sword of the Stranger
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shina28/pseuds/Shina28
Summary: Feng-wu and Luo lang kiss after a fight.That's it. That's the story.This is my first fanfiction so don't judge me, please.
Relationships: Feng Wu/Luo Lang
Kudos: 2





	Aftermath

Feng-wu felt exhausted. It was a long fight and even though he hadn't been really hurt he felt sort of empty.  
The others were already going back but Luo lang still wasn't coming. Feng-wu separated from the group and searched for the big man. He found him after a while. The foreigner was sitting a bit away from the battlefield. He seemed to be thinking of something.He wasn't sure if he should interrupt him.,, Feng-wu " Luo lang called for him.,, Y-yes" he said. The foreigner reached out for him and pulled him toward himself. Feng-wu realized again how much taller luo lang was compared to him. The big man slowly leaned forward and feng-wu 's brain stopped working. He had to admit that he maybe had a little crush on luo lang. But the other would never return his feelings or so he thought. ,, I want to try something " the bigger said. Feng-wu just nodded, he didn't trust his voice at this point. He suddenly felt warm lips on his own. He was frozen for a moment till he returned the kiss. It was a short kiss but his face still turned bright red. Luo lang looked at him an a little smile formed on his face. Together they went back to the others.


End file.
